The present invention relates to an improved self-sustaining adsorbent cartridge for mounting on a surface which is to be oriented in a downwardly facing attitude.
By way of background, in the past adsorbent cartridges have been mounted on covers of containers and on other surfaces which were oriented in a downwardly facing attitude. The cartridges have either been held in position by a complex mounting arrangement which required many parts or which often obstructed the cartridge, thereby lessening its adsorbing capability. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency of prior devices that the present invention is concerned.